Sirius and Nymphadora
by sarria33
Summary: Sirius has to baby sit Tonks. Sirius is 17 and she's 11. Then have to go to Hogwarts with her. Then its the ending. Full of laughs. PS: I look back at this story and laugh. This is the dumbest story ever. Please R
1. The Starting!

Sirius was at his best friend James's house. Sirius had an attention span of a rodent and was very bored. James was making hot dogs.  
  
James: "Do you want some Hot dogs?"  
  
Sirius:(offended) "I don't eat dogs. Considering that I am one"   
  
James: "There not made out of dogs. Nobody eats dogs."  
  
Sirius: "Well o.k."  
  
Sirius got one of the Hot dogs and ate it. He ate another one. And another and another. Sirius ate seven and James ate two.  
  
James:" You ate more then me.  
  
Sirius: I was hungry and bored.  
  
James: But you already ate 200 slices of pizza  
  
Sirius: I'm sti-  
  
He couldn't finish the sentence because an owl flew to them from the window hitting James on the head.  
  
James: Ouch! That hurt.  
  
Sirius was reading the letter with a scared look on his face.  
  
James: Who's it from?  
  
Sirius: Andromeda. She is asking me for a favor.  
  
James: So  
  
Sirius: Her favors are always dangerous. Like the time she asked me to deliver a book called "Monster book of Monsters" to a friend with out strapping it. That hut a lot.  
  
James: Are you going to do it?  
  
Sirius: Of course I won't. That book almost killed me.  
  
James: Come on. I never met her before. I want to see your cousin. I already met Bella and Narcissa at Hogwarts. Why isn't she at Hogwarts?  
  
Sirius: She already left. She's a lot bigger then me. She also has a daughter. I think she's eleven or ten.  
  
James: So are you going to do it?  
  
Sirius: Yeah. If I get bitten, hurt, or killed it's your fault.  
  
James: Were do we meat her  
  
Sirius: In diagon Ally Hey there's the letters from Hogwarts.  
  
An owl was fly to them. It hit James on the head again.  
  
James: If these birds better stop hitting me.  
  
Sirius was reading his letter.  
  
Sirius: We only have to get "The Standard book of spells"  
  
James was staring at his letter.  
  
Sirius: What's wrong  
  
James: I'm head boy. That's imposable   
  
Sirius: That is imposable. No one in the right mind would make you head boy.  
  
He got the badge and made sure it was real by biting it.  
  
Sirius: Well that proves it. Dumbledore has gone crazy.  
  
James: We could get our stuff for Hogwarts when we go to Diagon ally.  
  
The next day ......  
  
James got floo powder and said "Diagon ally" Using Floo powder was the best way to travel. Sirius did the same thing and they were in Diagon ally.  
  
Sirius: So where to?  
  
James: To find your cousin. Don't tell me you forgot.  
  
Sirius: I forgot   
  
They didn't need to look far. She was right behind them.  
  
Andromeda: Having fun  
  
Sirius jumped  
  
Sirius: Don't do that. So what's the favor? It better not be dangerous.   
  
Andromeda: It isn't dangerous at all. So who's your friend.  
  
Sirius: This is James Potter. So what's the favor?  
  
Andromeda: Can you baby sit Nymphadora and get her all the stuff that she needs at Hogwarts.  
  
Sirius: Great it's not dangerous. I'll do it. Where's the twerp anyway.  
  
Nymphadora: Don't call me that  
  
This time she had green hair and green eyes.  
  
Andromeda: Here's a list of emergency numbers, First aid kit, second aid kit, third aid kit.  
  
Sirius: Do you think all of this is necessary?   
  
Andromeda: Sirius, Well yeah You are .....well....you're you.  
  
Sirius: What does that mean?  
  
While James laughed   
  
Andromeda: You're stupid. Bye   
  
She left to leave Nymphadora with Sirius. Now that was dangorus  
  
James: (whisperd to Sirius) I don't remember being that small when we were in first year.  
  
Unfortunately she heard them.  
  
Nymphadora: I'm not small  
  
And she screwed up her eyes and she was a lot bigger then James.  
  
James jumped.  
  
Sirius: She's metamorphmagus. And I have rules that you need to follow and rule number one is don't change your appearance at any time.  
  
She frowned and went to her normal size. She opened her mouth but ......   
  
Sirius: Rule number two don't talk. Rule number three, don't get lost. And before anyone asks you are my cousin's dauther not my niece. Do you understand?  
  
Nymphadora didn't say anything after all rule number two is don't talk.  
  
Sirius: You can talk if someone asks you a question. Now you understand.  
  
Nymphadora: Well o.k   
  
Sirius: You have to- Did you just say its o.k  
  
Nymphadora: Yes  
  
Sirius: Aren't you going to do something?  
  
Nymphadora: No  
  
Sirius: You're no fun to boss around. 


	2. A New Broom And a New Fight

Before I begin my story I'll just tell the reviewers about their reviews.  
  
Yves Harlow: Thank you very much  
  
Kiori Katahiri: Tonks didn't need to train to be a metamorphmagus? She needed to train to become an Auror. And I changed the rest of the story to not be in a script format.  
  
Disarmer: I don't own anything except the plot  
  
Chapter two  
  
James had decided that they go to flourish and bolts first because it was the closest to them. But really he wanted to meet Lily. She was always in Flourish and bolts.  
Nymphadora was in the lead. Followed by Sirius and James. She had been to diagon ally a lot of time and remembered where every thing was.  
Why did she have to have a baby sitter? She was 11 years old. And why was it these too. Sirius was so mean.  
  
Sirius and James were talking about Quiddtich.  
  
"The Chudley Cannon" said Sirius "Are the worst team on earth"  
"You can say that again "said a voice Sirius and James turned around. It was Lilly. James hand went into his hair.  
"The Chudley Cannon" said Sirius "Are the worst team on earth"  
"Hello Evens" James said.  
" Potter, and Black"  
" I heard you talking' Lily said." So is it true that Sirius is an uncle?"  
" Yeah" James said  
" James!"  
"What I didn't do anything this time."  
"Didn't you hear what I said to Tonks." Sirius said  
"Nobody listens to you. I get bored," said James  
"Then why did Lily listen to me then"  
"Maybe she was just being kind." James said  
"Or she likes me better then you." Sirius said. James glared at him.  
  
"Just kidding"  
  
" Well I'll be seeing you at Hogwarts" Lily said. She left to go to Flourh and bolts. James watched her go.  
"Hey Prongs look they have a new broom." Sirius said pointing at a window where a new broom was.  
"Its a new Comet 4000." Sirius said  
"How much does it cost?" James said. "I would love to have a broom like that."  
"Very expensive I'm sure" Sirius said  
"I'm buying it anyway." James said. James and Sirius went inside the store.  
"How much does the Comet 4000 cost?" Sirius asked the shopkeeper.  
" It's on sale. It cost 80 gallons."  
"That's exactly as much I took out." James said excited  
"What about your school supplies" Sirius said.  
" It doesn't matter. I know every thing in the book anyway and I can ask you if we need it." They paid for the broom and went outside.  
"I guess we should go to Flourish and Bolts now." Sirius said. While they were going there James noticed something.  
"Um.. Padfoot where's Nymphadora?  
  
Meanwhile in Flourish and Bolts.....  
  
Tonks was looking for Sirius and James. Where could they be? I'm not lost, they're lost, not me. We agreed to go to Flourish and Bolts but they had to wander off. It has to be in a Quiddtich shop. There was one on the way to here. There's a new broom too. I'll just go there and see. She thought.  
  
She already got her books so she went out the door. There were all sorts of shops - A restaurant, Olivanders, another Restaurant and when she was halfway past the ice-cream parlor she found them at last.  
"Where were you?" Tonks and Sirius said at the same time.  
"We were at the new shop," James said. "What about you?"  
"I was at Flourish and bolts, Duh, you said to go there," Tonks said.  
"I got a new broom," James said hoping to change the subject. It didn't work.  
"Its all your fault."  
"No it's your fault."  
"Yes"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"No"  
"Does anyone want to see my broom?" James said. No one really heard him.  
"Yes"  
"Yes"  
"No'  
"Hey you tricked me," Sirius said angrily.  
"Lets go to Flourish and Bolts again and Sirius could finish shopping." James suggested. Both Sirius and Tonks nodded but on the way they were arguing. 


	3. A Flashback Well Kinda

**Coments**  
  
Padfoot gone Girl  
  
Thank you I'm Flattered and Yes I stink at spelling  
  
GinnyGirl24289 I was saying she wasn't trained to be Matmrophisis.  
ash vault rose garden  
  
Thanks  
  
Author Note: I had stopped playing on before and started on neopets now I'm back so I'll continue from where I left off.  
  
Sirius and Nymphadora were at Flourish and Bolts. Sirius got his books and went outside to his next destination quickly as possible. James and Nymphadora were left there standing.  
  
"So " said James looking at Nymphadora "What's up?"  
  
"Its not like where chatting on the internet and you have nothing to say" said Nymphadora "So stop it"  
  
" Just trying to have a conversation" he said "Ok Wanna talk about Sirius"  
  
"Yeah" she said "He is such an idiot"  
  
"Exactly" he said " I remember the first thing he said to me was 'I hate greasy hair' he could have said 'Hi I'm Sirius' But he didn't did he."  
  
"I remember the first time I met him like yesterday" she said  
  
"You met him today!" James said  
  
"Oh yeah." she said  
  
_Flashback  
_  
Andromeda: Having fun  
  
Sirius jumped  
  
Sirius: Don't do that. So what's the favor? It better not be dangerous.  
  
Andromeda: It isn't dangerous at all. So who's your friend.  
  
Sirius: This is James Potter. So what's the favor?  
  
Andromeda: Can you baby sit Nymphadora and get her all the stuff that she needs at Hogwarts.  
  
Sirius: Great it's not dangerous. I'll do it. Where's the twerp anyway.  
  
Nymphadora: Don't call me that  
  
This time she had green hair and green eyes.  
  
Andromeda: Here's a list of emergency numbers, First aid kit, second aid kit, third aid kit.  
  
Sirius: Do you think all of this is necessary?  
  
Andromeda: Sirius, Well yeah You are .....well....you're you.  
  
Sirius: What does that mean?  
  
While James laughed  
  
Andromeda: You're stupid. Bye  
  
She left to leave Nymphadora with Sirius. Now that was dangerous  
  
James: (whispered to Sirius) I don't remember being that small when we were in first year.  
  
Unfortunately she heard them.  
  
Nymphadora: I'm not small  
  
And she screwed up her eyes and she was a lot bigger then James.  
  
James jumped.  
Sirius: She's a metamorphmagus. And I have rules that you need to follow and rule number one is don't change your apparance at any time.  
  
She frowned and went to her normal size. She opened her mouth but ......  
  
Sirius: Rule number two don't talk. Rule number three, don't get lost. And before anyone asks you are my cousin's daughter not my niece. Do you understand?  
  
Nymphadora didn't say anything after all rule number two is don't talk.  
  
Sirius: You can talk if someone asks you a question. Now you understand.  
  
Nymphadora: Well ok  
  
Sirius: You have to- Did you just say its ok  
  
Nymphadora: Yes Sirius: Aren't you going to do something?  
  
Nymphadora: No  
  
Sirius: You're no fun to boss around.  
  
_End Flash Back_  
  
"That was oddly spacific" said James "You got every detail right. Like you copied and pasted a part of a story"  
  
"Yeah but where not computer. I am just smart" Nymphadora  
  
"Yeah" James said "so want to find Sirius?"  
  
"If we must" Nymphadora said 


	4. Time Travel? wasn't this a SiriusTonks s...

**Comments**

Only one person rewired me cause I wrote pretty fast. Or should I say type. Anyway..

**Padfoot gone Girl**: Thanks Does the first part mean I didn't do bad spelling :)

The two of them had gotten

there books and went outside to

meet Sirius. He was looking so

angry.

"I hate greasy hair" he said.

"See I told you he says that" James

said to Tonks.

" Snape was just here shopping.

With his sister......" Sirius said

"So" James said

"I hate him"

"See he is such an idiot" said

Tonks. Sirius said nothing. James

laughed.

So they were making

there way to the fire place to go

back home. Sirius and Tonks were

going to meet

Andromeda at Sirius 's house.

"Bye" said James when they

reached the fireplace. "Try not to

kill each other" And he went to his

house.

Sirius was so angry how bad his

day was going. Even though this

was a non-dangerous favor he hated

it. So they went to Number 12

Grimmsuald Place. Andromeda was

there.

"So how was it?" Andromeda said

smiling she knew Tonks had

annoyed Sirius.

"Bad" Sirius said

"Great"Andromeda said "exactly

what I want to hear. Tomorrow

school starts so you guys will have

to be there together " Sirius sighed

"Yay!" said Tonks. Every one

stared at her. "What Sirius is my

favorite uncle"

"I am not your uncle. I am your

relative so stop that." but he felt

flattered all the same.

Tomorrow -11:00

Sirius, James, Lily, Snape, Lupin,

Peter, Tonks, and other people who

you will yet meet, were aborad the

Platform 9 3/4. Sirius, James, Peter,

Lupin were in a section. Every one

was staring at Tonks

"What?" she said

"Not to be rude but why are you

here" Lupin said

"Because I'm Sirius's niece" Lupin

and Peter started laughing harder

then bananas.

"Stop it" Sirius said. "She's just my

cousin's daughter" Then There was a

very long silence. No said a word until...

" Why aren't you talking" Tonks

said.

"Because you're here" James said

"I want to hear what you talk

about." Tonks said. "So talk"

"The only way we would talk about

what we talk about in front of you if

you were a Marauder" said James

"Okey" She turned into James. At

the same time there was a big crash

and 4 people came into view.

"Is it just me or there are 3

Jameses." Sirius said. He went to

one James and said "Are you

James?"

"Me? I'm not James I'm Harry

Potter" Harry said

"Well you got the same last name

and look alike." said James. "He

went to the next James and said "

Are you James?"

"Nope I'm Tonks" he said.

"Oh so you must be James" he said

to the last James.

"Yes" he the real James said.

"Wow 3 James at the same time that would be the best" James said

"So are you wondering why my

name is Harry Potter?" said Harry

"Yeah why" said James

"Because Duke I am your Father" Harry

said in a Star Wars thingy.

"You are?" Mary said. "No you said-"

"But my name is James" James said

"I am pretending to be his dad"

Harry whispered to Marry "To see if

he is dumb or not"

"Oh Just to tell you James dads

name is Hew and his moms name is

Judy." Marry said.

"I know that" Harry said "Wait I don't" Then he

noticed everyone was looking at him. "Well My

name is Hew"

"But you said you were Harry before" James said "Hew is my dads real name."

"I was thinking of someone else"

"Oh"James said "So where is my mom". Harry

looked at Hermione.

"I am my name is Judy Potter" said Hermione.

"You can't be them" said Lupin "She doesn't look like her at all"

"Do you expect Mary to be her. Hermione is much better" Harry said

"I think the red-head should be her" said Tonks.

Everyone looked at her. "And besides doesn't this prove there not real"

"Yeah who are you guys" James said.

_To be continued......................._

_PS: If you guys are wondering who this Mary kid is. I'll explain it to you in the next story. I know this is kinda a time travel story_.


	5. Story ending or Tonks gets freinds and f...

Arthur Note: OK this is a new chapter but first I would like to tell you about the new character Mary.

Mary - Mary joined trio in there 6th year. She is a complete idiot and her worst subject is math. There is 1 thing I that would cover every : Snape. Get it? I see you don't. She is Snapes niece lol. Didn't I mention Snape had a sister? Well anyway the next chapter............

"So your saying you are from the future and you won't tell us who you really are" Sirius said

"That about covers it" Harry said

"Wow if I didn't know any better I would suspect your James's son" Tonks said

"Yeah me too" Mary said. Harry, Ron, Hermione rolled their eyes.

James thought about "I agree with Tonks"

"If I were your son I wouldn't tell you" Harry said.

"That figures" said James

"Can you tell us anything?" Sirius said

"Yeah like if I'm married " James said.

"Yeah me too!"

"No I think that will change time" Herminoe said.

"Can you tell us if Sirius is a prisoner of Azkaban?" said Tonks. Harry looked at her "I just thought it would be funny"

"Yeah if I'm ever gonna go there. Being in Azkban will make people ugly" Sirius said Touching his hair. Ron looked like he was going to laugh. Mary was already laughing.

"What do you guys know something?"

"No we just think its funny" Ron lied.

"Good cause I would never want to go to Azkaban." Then the train door thing opened. A girl with red hair came in.

"James Potter we're Heads now and there is a is meeting going on which everyone is waiting for you to show up!" she (lily) said. James stood up and fallowed her. The train ride went super fast. They were at Hogwarts. Harry and the others went to Dumbledoor and went back to their time easily. Sirius was still stuck with Tonks.

At the sorting ceremony Tonks was sorted into Griffendor. Unfortunately. Unfortunately for for Sirius that is. Tonks found friends easily and she annoyed them and not Sirius. Tonks freinds were Bill Wesley and a girl named Maggy Smith (not good with names) Everything was fine.Infact Sirius didn't talk to her since you know Number 12 Grimsuald Place in the Order of the Phinex. The End.

Aurthors Note: I am going to make a new story but its not going to be this stupid. I wrote this when I was (not tellin) so I improved a little bit.


End file.
